Zombie Clash
by KuriMaster13
Summary: "Well, what would you know, 4 for 4 the lady is correct again, and from here it is pretty easy to believe that I won't be needing my field spell for this match". One-shot.
It was a dark quiet night in Domino City. With the Battle city Tournament having been going on for a small while now, about a few Days, It would not be uncommon to find a late night duelist walking the streets looking for a duel, but for one Daniel "Danny" Fenton he had more on his mind then just questions about who his next opponent would be.

"Are you sure you should trust her Danny?" Came a voice from the other end of Danny's cell phone. "She was being very cryptic on how this would help stop the disaster, and we don't even know if this disaster she was talking about is even something that is going to happen otherwise."

"I know what you mean Sam." Danny replied to his friend. "But everything else she said adds up perfectly, and even her descriptions of what opponents I faced so far matches up as well, right down to the first few cards they played. Plus with the exception of that last bit of info you just mentioned, she seemed 100% honest, and Tucker even double checked the info we could get to find any inconsistency he could, and came up with nothing."

"OK, then." Sam replied "Just be careful, and please get back to Amity Park soon, not so sure we can keep this cover story up for much longer."

"No Problem." Danny replied confidently. "I already have 4 of the 5 locator cards I need to get, then I'll start getting back there, hopefully by morning."

"Time zones Danny, It's midday here."

"Right Sorry, then by tonight from your perspective... I think."

"OK, then, hope you get back soon, bye."

"Bye for now." Danny replied before hanging the phone up with the call to his not-girlfriend done with. He then look up and noticed that he was by the cemetery. "Just where I needed to be." He went in and begun talking quietly to himself. "This guy must be quite a character to duel in a graveyard and have his opening play be a single 'Armored Zombie'. Still, I hope I find him soon, the sooner I get this done with, the sooner I can go home."

"Now aren't you a brave one." Came a voice from behind Danny, causing him to turn and face the speaker. "Coming into a cemetery by yourself at night." The Speaker had spiky blue hair and seemed to have some sort of glandular problem if his ghastly appearance was anything to go by. He also had two, much taller, friends behind him, one with Brown hair and Glasses and the other with VERY spiky black hair, so spiky it all went straight up.

Danny smirked, "Bonz I presume?"

The trio's eyes widened in surprise "How do you know my name?" The short one stated.

"I know many things." Danny replied cryptically. "But that's not important, what is important is the fact that you want my locator cards for this tournament, so we are going to be dueling here, am I right?"

Bonz narrowed his eyes, then smirked "Well guess that saves us time for getting things across then, so lets get started." he stated as he raised his duel disk.

Danny also raised his duel disk, "Lets do this. One locator card each?"

"Deal."

 **DUEL**

"I'll start things off" Bonz declared as he reached for a card. "I'll summon my 'Armored Zombie' to the field." As he said that, some sort of Undead Samurai appeared in the cemetery, swinging it's sword ready to attack.

 **Armored Zombie... Attribute: Dark, Type: Zombie, Level 3, Atk: 1500, Def: 0**

"And I think that will be all for now." He said chuckling.

"Well, what would you know, " Danny stated quietly to himself "4 for 4 the lady is correct again, and from here it is pretty easy to believe that I won't be needing my field spell for this match" He then smiled declaring "Then it's my turn, Draw." as he drew his next card. "And since you played a Zombie, I'll now show you one of mine, namely my 'Paladin of the Cursed Dragon'!" He declared as he threw the card onto his duel disk and watched as the undead Dragon appeared with a knight riding it.

 **Paladin of the Cursed Dragon... Attribute: Light, Type: Zombie, Level 4, Atk: 1900, Def: 1200**

"Whoa, Sid did you see that?" The very spiky haired lackey then said. "He just summoned a zombie too, but his is stronger."

"Yeah Zygor, I saw. It is happening right here in front of us after all." the brown haired one stated.

"And Now... " Danny continued, choosing to ignore the two lackeys "My Paladin will put your zombie back in the graveyard." As he said that, the Dragon charged, giving the Knight the ability to easily impale the zombie with it's spear destroying it and dealing damage to Bonz's life points.

 **Bonz's LP: 8000 - 7600**

"But I'm not done yet." Danny stated, "I'm also activating my Paladin's ability."

"It has an effect?" Bonz asked surprised.

"Yep, once per turn I can take any level 4 or lower zombie from my opponent's graveyard and summon it to my field as long as said zombie was there from being destroyed in battle." Danny explained, "So I'll be taking that 'Armored Zombie' of yours." As he said that, the aforementioned Zombie rose back up to the field, but now it was on the opposite side, alongside the Paladin that defeated it before.

"You took my monster!?" Bonz exclaimed, definitely caught off guard.

"Yep." Danny stated simply. "And now I'll place one card face down and end my turn."

Bonz gritted his teeth, now seeing that this was one person he could not take down easily. "The it's my turn, Draw." He smiled after seeing the card he drew. "I now play 'Polymerization' and with it, I'll fuse the 'Dragon Zombie' and 'The Snake Hair' that are in my hand together, to fusion summon my 'Great Mammoth of Goldfine'." Right when he finished saying that the golden skeleton of a mammoth then appeared ready to attack.

 **Great Mammoth of Goldfine... Attribute: Dark, Type: Zombie, Level 6, Atk: 2200, Def: 1800**

"Umm, wait a minute." Danny said a little confused. "How dose Undead Dragon plus a Gorgon equal a Giant Mammoth?"

"However it works, it's here now." Bonz stated. "And I can also use this card as well 'Eternal resurrection'. This card lets me special summon one Normal Zombie-type monster in my Graveyard and equip it with this card. So I bring back my 'Dragon Zombie'!"

 **Dragon Zombie... Attribute: Dark, Type: Zombie, Level 3, Atk: 1600, Def: 0**

"Hmm." Danny mused "This could get troublesome."

"You got that right." Bonz declared. "Now it's time for my Mammoth to attack your Paladin." The Mammoth then charged, ready to take down the Paladin, only for it to stop in it's tracks inches away from the target. "Wait, what?" Bonz asked, confused.

"I activated my Trap, " Danny stated as his outstretched Hand presented the now revealed Trap card. "'Dark Spirit of the Silent' this card negated the attack of one opposing monster, then forces a different monster you control to carry out the attack against the same monster to tried attacking before. So right now, It's your undead dragon Vs mine."

"Say what?" Bonz asked surprised, only to be answered with his Dragon Zombie launching it's Zombie Breath against Danny's Paladin. Said Paladin was unfazed then Charged at Bonz's Dragon, impaling it with the Spear and saw the Dragon turn to Dust and Bonz life points drop even more.

 **Bonz's LP: 7600 - 7300**

"Ehh" Bonz grunted "No matter, you will need a lot more then that to beet me."

Danny rose an eyebrow, "What do you mean by that?" Only to be answered as the Dragon he thought he just destroyed rose back up from the dust, regenerating and roaring, apparently very Mad.

"Whenever a monster equipped with 'Eternal resurrection' is to be destroyed in Battle, not only dose the destruction fail to happen, but the zombie gets a 500 atk point boost." Bonz stated with a smile on his face, watching as his Dragon grew in size.

 **Dragon Zombie... Atk: 1600 - 2100**

"Hmm," Danny mumbled, a little worried "So it can't die in battle, and every time I try, it get's stronger. That can get to be an issue. Still I Believe it's my turn now?"

"Correct." Bonz stated.

"Good, I draw." Danny said, as he picked up a card "I'll switch both of my monsters into defense mode place one card face down and End my turn."

"That's it?" Bonz asked, "Aw well, your loss. I draw."

"You got him on the run now." Zygor said from behind Bonz.

"Yeah, keep up the pressure." Sid agreed.

"Gladly." Bonz stated "Now my monsters attack and demolish his defense." Both Zombies complied, easily eradicating both the Paladin and the Armored Zombie Danny had defending him. Leaving him wide open.

"Your move." Bonz said, thinking all he had to do now was keep on attacking and he would win.

"I draw." Danny stated as he picked up a card and smiled. "And who ever said video games were a bad thing? To my field I summon 'Getsu Fuhma' and I'll power her up with the equip spell 'Mist Body'." As he said that, a female red-headed Samurai appeared on the field With a look of determination on her face. Afterward her skin immediately turned pure white as a small mist enveloped her body, signifying the equip spell's effect.

 **Getsu Fuhma... Attribute: Dark, Type: Warrior, Level 4, Atk: 1700, Def: 1200**

"Big deal." Sid commented.

"Yeah" Bonz agreed, "That can't take down either of my zombies."

"We'll see about that, 'Getsu Fuhma' slay that Dragon for good this time." Danny declared. His monster did as it was told and started charging the Dragon, successfully impaling it with her sword, but it seemed to have little effect.

"Heh, 'Dragon Zombie' show him how much of a Big mistake he just made there." Bonz replied. With that said the Dragon batted the Samurai away before hitting her with it's Dragon Breath, causing her to be dissolved into a mist.

 **Danny's LP: 8000 - 7600**

"Heh, so what was that you were saying before?" Bonz smugly asked. "Something about slaying my Dragon for good?"

"Yeah, something like that." Danny said, not at all phased by what had happened. "In fact it should be happening right about now."

"What?" Bonz asked confused. Only to be answered by his Dragon yelping in pain.

"What's going on?" Zygor asked as he saw a light coming from the Samurai's sword begin to slowly engulf the Dragon.

Danny continued to smile as he explained "Thanks to 'Getsu Fuhma's special ability, and Fiend or Zombie type monster she battles is instantly destroyed at the end of the damage step. And since this is happening via effect and not battle, your 'Eternal Resurrection' can't save it this time." As he finished the Dragon exploded in white light, no longer on the field.

"No way." Bonz said surprised that his Dragon was taken out.

"And that's not all." Danny continued. "Because 'Getsu Fuhma' was equipped with 'Mist body' she can't be destroyed in battle, allowing her to stick around after the fact." As he said that, the mist that appeared after the battle then began to reform back into the Samurai responsible for the Dragon permanent demise, where she then got herself ready for another fight.

"That's not good." Zygor stated, "He could take out anything in Bonz deck with that combo." Only to have Sid slap him on the Head.

"Don't say that out loud to him."

"I'll play one more card face down and end my turn." Danny stated.

"Then It's my turn. Draw." Bonz said, with much of his confidence disappearing. "I'll play the spell card 'Pot of Greed' allowing me to Draw two more cards." After seeing what cards he Drew, he then started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Danny couldn't help but ask.

"I'll win this turn." Bonz declared, "And I'll do it with my 'Dark Hole' to destroy both your 'Getsu Fuhma' and my Mammoth." As he said that, a black hole appeared in front of them sucking up both mentioned monsters before disappearing leaving no trace of the monsters that got sucked up. "And I'll follow it up with this. 'Fusion Recovery'! This card lets me add back one 'Polymerization' and one monster that was used for a fusion summon in my graveyard to my hand."

"This can't be good." Danny deduced, suddenly thankful he still had two face downs right now.

"I'll now use 'Polymerization' to fuse my 'Clown Zombie' with my 'Pumpking the king of ghosts' and 'The snake hair' to in order to summon the most terrifying monster in my Deck. 'High King Pumpking the spectral emperor'!" As he said that the Pumpking appeared, right before it gained 2 additional eyes, one on each side of it's previous monoeye, grew to double it's original size obtained a cape of red leaves and had all of it's tentacle vines turn black.

 **High King Pumpking the spectral emperor... Attribute: Dark, Type: Zombie, Level 9, Atk: 1000, Def: 3000**

"The high King can be fusioned summoned using the original Pumpking along with and 2 Normal Zombie type monsters. And Once he is fusioned Summoned, I can revive any number of Normal Zombie type monsters I can from my graveyard as I can, giving Pumpking one Pumpkin counter for each monster revived."

"Uh, oh." Danny muttered to himself. As he saw the Giant Pumpkin Launch 4 vines into the ground, Dragging out 'Armored Zombie', 'Clown Zombie', 'The Snake Hair' and 'Dragon Zombie'.

 **Dragon Zombie... Attribute: Dark, Type: Zombie, Level 3, Atk: 1600, Def: 0**

 **Armored Zombie... Attribute: Dark, Type: Zombie, Level 3, Atk: 1500, Def: 0**

 **Clown Zombie... Attribute: Dark, Type: Zombie, Level 2, Atk: 1350, Def: 0**

 **The Snake Hair... Attribute: Dark, Type: Zombie, Level 4, Atk: 1500, Def: 1200**

 **High King Pumpking the spectral emperor... Pumpkin counters: 0 - 4**

"And for every Pumpkin counter on the King, all Normal Zombie monsters I control gain 200 extra attack points." Bonz stated, as his newly revived monsters grew in strength.

 **Dragon Zombie... Atk: 1600 - 2400**

 **Armored Zombie... Atk: 1500 - 2300**

 **Clown Zombie... Atk: 1350 - 2150**

 **The Snake Hair... Atk: 1500 - 2300**

"Well, this is something." Danny commented, as he saw all the Zombies his opponent had so easily assembled to the field.

"And now there all going to strike you down." Bonz exclaimed. "'Dragon Zombie' lead the way." Once he said that, the Dragon fired it's Dragon breath... only for it to be blocked by a barrier of light that surrounded Danny at the last second.

"Surprise." Danny said smiling. "I had a trap card, I'm sure you know what Mirror Force can do, right?"

"That doesn't matter." Bonz commented, witch caused Danny to Drop his smile in wonder.

"And why is that?" Danny asked as his Trap card successfully shot the attack back and destroyed all of Bonz's zombies, sans the Pumpking, as it was Summoned in defense mode.

"Well, you see." Sid started "When one or more Zombie type monsters get destroyed while the High King is in Play, Pumpking can then immediately revive all of them again." he finished smugly.

Danny's eyes widened at that, as he then saw the Giant Pumpking begin to revive all the zombies again in the exact same way as before.

"And that is not all." Zygor said. "The Pumpking then gain an extra Pumpkin counter for every monster it revives with this effect as well."

"And as I'm sure you can guess." Bonz stated. "That means all of my monsters are going to get even stronger then before." As he finished that, all the Zombies were pulled back onto the field again, and then grew in size to match there grater strength.

 **High King Pumpking the spectral emperor... Pumpkin counters: 4 - 8**

 **Dragon Zombie... Atk: 1600 - 3200**

 **Armored Zombie... Atk: 1500 - 3100**

 **Clown Zombie... Atk: 1350 - 2950**

 **The Snake Hair... Atk: 1500 - 3100**

"Now lets get back the where we were before." Bonz stated. "Everyone attack." The Dragon started again, launching it's Dragon Breath at Danny and leaving a Giant Dust Cloud completely obscuring him. Then Armored Zombie went, tossing a Katana into the cloud, with the Clown repeating the action with it's Scythe. Then the Gorgon went last, firing eye beams into the cloud kicking it up further. "And now your locator card is mine, word of advise: Don't challenge my Zombie where we have the home field advantage."

"I wouldn't be cocky there if I were you right now." Danny declared for the dust cloud. "Cause this duel is still going on." As he finished that, the dust cloud around him parted. With him still standing and a white aura surrounding him, Surprising everyone.

"But How?" Zygor asked confused.

"That was over 12000 points of Damage." Sid commented "You shouldn't still be up after that."

"That would be true." Danny explained "Had I not have a second face down." He then extended his Hand to the now reveled Trap card. "'Draining Shield' it is a card that can negate any attack and then give me life points equal the the attack points of the monster who's attack was negated. Letting me cut down the Damage and gain enough life points to survive."

 **Danny's LP: 7600 - 10800 - 7700 - 4750 - 1650**

"Now matter, you done soon anyway." Bonz said, a little angry "I end my Turn."

"Then it is my turn. Draw." Danny said s he drew, then he say the card and closed his eyes. "Heh, well then, it looks like this is Game over."

"Yeah, I'm the winner." Bonz said with a smile on his face.

"Wrong." Danny said "I am." As he finished that he then re-opened his eyes, only now they were glowing bright green.

"Whoa, wait, what's going on with your eyes?" Bonz asked a little caught off guard and somewhat scared.

Danny didn't answer, he just continued the Duel, "I'll now Discard the 'Marionette Mite' from my hand to activate it's special ability." The Giant Bug appeared slithered around Danny, waiting for it's target. "Now I can take control of any Fiend or Zombie type monster on my opponent side of the field until my End Phase."

"This can't be good." Zygor stated, taking a step back, getting more and more scared of this guy.

"Now Marionette..." Danny stated turning to the Bug, "I'm felling in the Mood for a Pumpkin Pie tonight, think you can fetch me the obvious main ingredient."

"Oh, no." Bonz stated. As the Bug then went right to the big Pumpking and drove some of it' blades into the King. "My Pumpking!" Bonz then exclaimed as he saw his Fusion monster scream in pain before trying to get the Bug off of it, but to stop as it's eyes went pure white, and it then started moving it's way to Danny's side of the field.

"This is Bad." Sid said. "Without the Pumpking on Bonz side, all his zombies loose the power up they originally got from it."

 **Dragon Zombie... Atk: 3200 - 1600**

 **Armored Zombie... Atk: 3100 - 1500**

 **Clown Zombie... Atk: 2950 - 1350**

 **The Snake Hair... Atk: 3100 - 1500**

Danny then looked at the Pumpking with a hand to his chin before saying. "Sorry Marionette, I guess I should have been more specific when giving instructions, this guy will not to for a good Pie." The Bug then gave some sort of an 'aww' sound, in fake sadness. Only for Danny to raise a hand and say, "It's OK, I can find a goods use for this anyway." he then turned to Bonz "Namely in the fact that while this next monster is LV 7, I only need one monster to serve as tribute or it's tribute summon, as long as that monster is a Zombie type."

"He's summoning a level 7 monster?" Bonz asked, getting terrified at what his opponent might generate.

"Yep," Danny stated. "Now put your arms together for the one, the only, 'Red-Eyes Zombie Dragon'!" At that moment, a giant purple fireball then appeared in the Sky and went straight down into the Pumpking, causing the giant fruit to to splatter with pieces going everywhere before vanishing. Then two red eyes appeared in the remaining ball of fire on the ground as a Dark silhouette took shape from within. Then the Silhouette roared so loudly, it pushed back the purple flamed around it, revealing the Dragon Danny just summoned.

 **Red-eyes Zombie Dragon... Attribute: Dark, Type: Zombie, Level 7, Atk: 2500, Def: 2000**

"No Way." Bonz said, awed and terrified at the sight.

"R-Red-eyes?" Zygor recognized. "Isn't that the card that Wheeler guy used?"

"Yeah, it is." Sid agreed, "But this thing seems to be a lot different then that card."

"Now for the final card to 'Duplication strike'." Danny declared revealing the last card in his hand. "I can only activate this card at the start of my battle phase while I control only one monster, and now the number of times that one monster can attach during this Battle phase becomes equal to the number of monsters you currently control."

"This isn't good." Bonz said, realizing that he had four monsters out and now his opponent can strike them all down.

"Red-eyes, take them down." Danny ordered. As he said that, the purple flames around his dragon spread, and three more Dragons identical to the original, only green instead of black, appeared and begun attacking at the same time as the original. "Go, Inferno Zombie blast!" All of them fired, allowing 4 streams of purple fire to sail across the field, hitting all of Bonz's zombies, and leaving the holographic purple flames scattered across his field.

 **Bonz's LP: 7300 - 6500 - 5600 - 4550 - 3650**

The dragon's copies all faded, and Bonz looked back up through the purple flames at his opponent, saying "I'm not beaten yet." and while he tried to look unfazed, it was clear how much he was scared of the Dragon.

"Actually you are." Danny corrected. "The duel is over this turn and I'll be walking away with one more locator card then I had before, for you see, when My Zombie Dragon destroys another Zombie in Battle, I can special summon that Zombie under my control."

"Say, what?" Bonz asked. Only to be answered as 4 distinct shapes began to for in the flames in his field, and walking out of the flames were the four monsters that were just destroyed, but now they had the same purple flames surrounding them that red-eyes had, and there Eyes were glowing the green, just like the glow that there new controller had in his eyes.

"Oh, and the best part." Danny said as his new monsters began to close in on Bonz and his crew, "Since they were summoned in the battle phase, they ca still attack this turn."

Bonz eyes widened at that, and he started to take several steps back along with Sid and Zygor as his former monster closed in on them.

"Oh, and quick word of advise," Danny stated, smiling as he saw the terror on his opponents faces (as they clearly forgot that everything was just a hologram.) "Next time you try tampering with the Dead, try to make sure you can maintain control over what you rise, otherwise, you will find yourself in a very unfavorable position. Everyone attack."

A very loud (and somewhat girly) scream could then be heard form several blocks away from the cemetery, though anyone who might investigate would come to late.

 **LineBreak... 5 minutes latter**

Bonz, Sid and Zygor were breathing heavily after hightailing it out of the cemetery, locator card abandoned.

"Man, that guy was terrifying." Sid commented.

"Yeah, hey, what do you think he did to make his eyes glow like that?" Zygor asked.

"Beets me." Bonz said "I still can't believed he was able to out scare me."

"Man, I'm beginning to think that it would be better if we just scared the locator cards out of duelists instead of actually dueling for them." Zygor commented.

Bonz blinked at that thought "That's actually not a Bad idea." Bonz stated.

"It is?" Zygor replied.

"Yeah, in fact it is a really good idea." Bonz said thinking about it, and liking it more and more.

Sid put in some thought and then smiled as well "Yeah, in fact, how about we get started on that right now?"

Zygor took a second to get what his friends were saying and then smiled himself "Oh, yeah."

 **LineBreak**

Danny was at a museum, eyes back to normal and his now five locator cards in hand. He was waiting for the museum's curator to show up, as there was one last piece of business to do.

He then heard some footsteps from behind him and turned to see an Egyptian woman behind him, with Tan skin and a slender build. Danny smiled "Hey there, Ishizu."

"Hello, Danny" the woman answered. "I take it you were successful in your duels."

"Yep, " Danny replied holding up all 5 locator cards. "But, and forgive me if I'm wrong, don't you need six to get into the finals?"

"The sixth's one will be handed to me once I get my duel disk, " She answered "Thanks again for going out of your way and across the globe to get these for me while I was being the curator here."

"It's OK, I could tell you weren't lying about the threat, and the magic in that necklace of yours is definitely real, I just wish you weren't so cryptic on how getting a spot in the finals here would help stop the threat, do you plan to duel your brother yourself or something?" Danny commented while giving her the locator cards.

"No, the one to defeat my brother will be the Pharaoh, my job is to simply put things in the proper places for the events to happen correctly." Ishizu replied, while taking the cards.

Danny shrugged "OK then. Well if you need me for anything else, you'll know where to find me." He said as he turned and started his way out of the museum.

The museum curator looked down at the locator cards "Hopefully, that will not be necessary."


End file.
